Jack'O'Lantern - ENG
by Demetra83
Summary: Traduction of my own story - Halloween contest 2013


Set during 1st season, after "Singularity" - Halloween contest 2013.

Disclaimer : I don't own "Stargate"

A/N : Thanks to my wonderful beta, Wackyjacqs. Thank you and sweet Agrainne, for love and support :)

* * *

**Jack O'Lantern**

Dr. Daniel Jackson had just arrived at Dr. Fraiser's, in order to see Cassandra, freshly landed from Hanka, her home planet.

The girl was educated in elementary school in Colorado Springs and wondered about Halloween. All the children in her class were excited as it was approaching the end of October and Janet wanted Daniel to tell Cassandra the origins of the customs, related to ancient Sabbath or Samhain in Celtic.

"An old Breton belief, that would continue until the early twentieth century, was about the souls of the dead were also said to revisit their homes. Places were set at the dinner table or by the fire to welcome them" Daniel explained.

"Like cookies and clementines for Santa ?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, it's a bit like that, my dear," the archaeologist replied.

Cassandra proved to be a smart and curious girl, so Janet asked the intervention of Daniel about Halloween, as Captain Sam Carter intervened in sciences and Colonel Jack O'Neill for sports and fun.

"But what about Jack?" Cassandra asked after a few minutes of conversation.

"Jack?" Daniel repeated.

"Yes, Jack-O'-Lantern ..."

"Oh, I see, Jack, the Irish say, grew up in a simple village where he earned a reputation for cleverness as well as laziness.

"One Halloween, as it happened, the time came for him to die. When the devil arrived to take his soul, Jack was lazily drinking at the pub and asked permission to finish his ale. The devil agreed, and Jack thought fast. "If you really have any power," he said slyly, "you could transform yourself into a shilling."

"The devil snorted at such child's play and instantly changed himself into a shilling. Jack grabbed the coin. He held it tight in his hand, which bore a cross-shaped scar. The power of the cross kept the devil imprisoned there, for everyone knows the devil is powerless when faced with the cross. Jack would not let the devil free until he granted him another year of life. Jack figured that would be plenty of time to repent. The devil left Jack at the pub.

"The year rolled around to the next Halloween, but Jack never got around to repenting. Again the devil appeared to claim his soul, and again Jack bargained, this time challenging him to a game of dice, an offer Satan could never resist, but a game that Jack excelled at. The devil threw snake eyes—two ones—and was about to haul him off, but Jack used a pair of dice he himself had whittled. When they landed as two threes, forming the T-shape of a cross, once again the devil was powerless. Jack bargained for more time to repent.

"He kept thinking he'd get around to repentance later, at the last possible minute. But the agreed-upon day arrived and death took him by surprise. The devil hadn't showed up and Jack soon found out why not. Before he knew it Jack was in front of the pearly gates. St. Peter shook his head sadly and could not admit him, because in his whole life Jack had never performed a single selfless act. Then Jack presented himself before the gates of hell, but the devil was still seething. Satan refused to have anything to do with him.

"Where can I go?" cried Jack. "How can I see in the darkness?"

"The devil tossed a burning coal into a hollow pumpkin and ordered him to wander forever with only the pumpkin to light his path."

"Okay, so nothing about the Colonel" the girl giggled. "I have to make a drawing on this theme. What is your advice, Daniel ?"

"Orange and black are the colors traditionally associated with Halloween. Characters commonly associated are ghosts, ghouls, witches, vampires, bats, owls, crows, vultures, haunted houses, characters with pumpkin head, black cats, spiders, goblins, zombies, mummies, skeletons, werewolves and demons. So it's up to you. Here, Sam's here, ask her opinion, she will surely have an idea. "

Cassandra stood up and threw herself into Sam's arms, who had just arrived at Janet's.

"Hi sweetie, so what's up ?"

"Daniel told me about Halloween but I have no idea for my drawing for school or even for my costume ..."

"Oh I see ... Let me say hello to your mother and we'll think about it."

Janet offered coffee to her friend and the two women were talking in the kitchen, giving time for Daniel to finish his presentation on Halloween.

"Cassandra is very excited by candy hunting" Janet explained with a smile.

"Yes I saw and in a few weeks it will be Christmas."

"She already knows!" Janet said with a laugh.

"Well, how will you disguise her?"

Cassandra's adoptive mother sighed, showing her ignorance on the subject.

"A little witch ?" Sam suggested.

"I thought about it, it is quite easy to achieve, it must be done in a few days."

"I'll give you a hand."

"Anyway, Daniel, Colonel O'Neill and you are requisitioned for candy hunting as well as visiting the haunted houses in the neighborhood."

Sam gave a nod to her friend.

"As if I planned to miss her first Halloween!"

On October 31st, night had fallen while Samantha Carter went to the back of her friend's house, but Colonel Jack O'Neill opened the front door.

"Carter ?" he asked to ensure that his 2IC was in front of him.

"Good evening, sir, or should I say Dr. Jones !" Sam said "Unless it is Doctor Jackson ?"

Sam laughed at her CO's thoughtful mine. He stepped aside to let her pass. She entered brushing by Jack, who was dressed as Indiana Jones. He wore a beautiful distressed leather jacket, white shirt and trousers clip with a hat on his head and his whip in his belt. He was super sexy, Sam bit her lower lip.

"Why Dr. Jackson ?" Jack finally asked.

"Dr. Jones' specialty is the same as your best friend. Pretty ironic, isn't it?"

Cassandra heard Sam's voice and came running. She paused for a time, blinking at Sam. Janet and Daniel froze. Sam seemed to be proud of her.

"Does your silence mean that it is right or not?"

"Carter, it's ... you're ... well, I mean, Wow!"

If Sam had not worn a mask on her face, the others could have see that she was blushing. In fact, she had chosen this outfit deliberately, knowing the reaction it would cause, especially with her CO and she was not disappointed with the result.

The beautiful Samantha Carter wore a leather suit, slinky, almost sewn on and a mask. She wore a mustache, ears, claws and a cat's tail. The captain had honored Michelle Pfeiffer in "Batman Returns". She remained silent, enjoying the Colonel's compliments.

"Daniel, Janet, you are both so beautiful" Sam pointed out after a while.

Janet and Daniel decided to dress respectively as Arwen and Gandalf, from the "Lord of the Rings."

Janet wore a long velvet dress and elf ears, enhanced by beautiful hair and a fake tiara on top of the skull. Daniel wore a magician's white cotton dress covered with a matching cape and a long stick of the same color. He added a white wig and a false beard to complete the set. Cassandra on the other hand, wore a long black dress with a pointy hat and a small wand to cast her spells.

As everyone was ready, the small group left Janet's house, joining many families in the street. Cassandra found some classmates to go from house to house, under the benevolent gaze of her saviors. The girl returned regularly to her adoptive family to show them her little pumpkin-shaped bucket, which was filled with candy. Sam kept a larger bag, for Cassandra to empty her bucket. Colonel O'Neill quietly relieved the candy bag, without Cassandra noticing. Sam smiled whenever Jack's hand was lost in her bag, because as she wore it at her shoulder, he stroked her hip without realizing it. At least, she thought in the first place, but the caress intensified each time. Doubt began to settle in her mind as the tour ended.

"Mom, will we visit haunted houses now?" Cassandra asked, swallowing caramels.

Janet said yes, while removing treats from her daughter's hands.

"Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Yes, one candy at a time."

"This is my baby."

"Anyway, Jack eats everything and Sam let him!"

Everyone laughed at the young girl's remark, reinforced by the falsely innocent look on Colonel O'Neill's face.

The small group went into the first home, plunged into a terrifying darkness. The facade was covered in cobwebs and strange noises escaped from outdoor speakers. Cassandra snuggled against Janet and grabbed Daniel's hand. Sam and Jack brought up the rear, amused by the girl's reaction.

They entered the house and as the terrifying noise grew louder, Cassandra tightened her grip on her mother and Daniel. The two adults exchanged a tender look. The group walked down a dark hallway, decorated with dimly lit skeletons. The decor was really similar to a carnival haunted house. Even adults were not really reassured, with the scary and the creepy atmosphere.

Jack spotted a doorway, more pronounced than the other, he grabbed Sam's arm and lead her to there.

"Carter, you know that I loved "Batman Returns"?"

The woman chuckled when she heard him referring to her costume.

"No, I didn't. Am I up to my disguise ?"

"Oh yes, Carter ..." Jack whispered, letting his warm breath tickling his 2IC's neck.

Jack let his fingers caress the leather covering Sam's arm.

"It's real leather, Carter?" He asked, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"Yes, sir," the woman replied, leaving him push her against the wall. She stroked Jack in the same place and asked him the same question.

"Yes Carter, my jacket is indeed leather too."

Sam buried her face on the shoulder of Colonel and breathed in the smell emanating from his clothing: a mixture of aftershave with the leather aged by time. Sam felt excited, Jack putting an arm around her waist, made her understand that he also wanted her. As the combination of Catwoman was really close to the body, it left little to the imagination.

After a moment to flirt in a dark corner, the couple followed their friends. They reached them just in time to see Cassandra jumping, after a model almost fell on her, held by imperceptible strings. Her reaction made everyone laugh but Daniel gave a cry when, out of nowhere, a woman disguised as a witch offered him a poisoned apple. The Archaeologist cursed the haunted house because he knew Jack would remind him of this incident until the end of his days.

They strolled to the discretion (I'm not sure if there's another word which could be used for 'discretion' here. I can have a think) :) of corridors filled with skeletons, owls and crows. Motion detectors triggered terrible meowing as if a band of rabid cats were registered.

Animations of spiders marched on the ceiling, reminiscent of an exodus. Carved pumpkins harbored candles and shadows of toothless faces were also projected on the walls. At the corner of a corridor, they passed a mummy, even Daniel had to admit it was well done with yellowed tape.

Arriving at the center of the house, the group noticed the change of scenery: less creepy, warmer. The room looked like a vampires' lair, decorated with red drapes, candelabras with candles, coffins and jars of synthetic blood. The whole room was decorated with the most beautiful effects and Dracula himself greeted them. He wore a tuxedo enhanced by a cape, lined with purple satin, with fake fangs, wearing his hair slicked back.

"Welcome dear guests I hope you enjoyed the visit!" the man said, with a strong Eastern European accent.

His wife materialized at his side, wearing a werewolf disguise and the couple offered their guests colorful refreshments, alcohol free.

"It was really the most successful haunted house I'd visited in my life" Janet confessed.

"I got a real scare with the witch from "Snow White"," Daniel admitted, to Cassandra's delight.

"I must admit that the atmosphere is both exciting and scary" Sam said, a gleam in her eyes, meeting the greedy eyes of Jack.

"Carter, do you find it exciting, in dark corners?"

"Yes sir, I love the exhilarating feeling induced by fear and anticipation."

Sam gave him her megawatt smile.

After exchanging a few minutes with the owners of the house, the small group decided to finish the evening at Janet's because Cassandra was showing signs of fatigue. Jack had to carry her the way back home. He laid the girl in her bed and went to join the adults downstairs. Daniel had offered to watch a horror movie to complete the Halloween party.

"What do you propose, Daniel?" Jack asked, as Janet was distributing beers while Sam was preparing popcorn.

"I liked "The Ring" but it's scary!" Daniel said, while Jack got up to help Sam.

"A Helping Hand, Carter?"

Sam jumped when she heard him in the room.

"No it's okay, thank you sir!"

Jack came and captured Sam in his arms. He put his hands on the counter on either side of the young woman. He clung to her back and breathed the delicate scent of his 2IC. His appreciative "Hummm" made Sam shiver.

"Sam, do you need a hand ?" Janet asked, from the living room.

"Yes, absolutely" Sam cried, over her shoulder.

Jack ran a hand on Sam's belly, squeezing a little more against him. When the popcorn was ready, Jack took it and led Sam to the lounge.

"On the way to thrill, Captain!"

Janet sat on the floor between Daniel's legs, ensconced in an armchair, leaving the two soldiers to use the couch. Initially, they were each at one end but as they approached Sam ended up hiding her face against the Colonel, who had taken off his jacket.

Jack gently stroked her arm, happy to feel her against him. He cast a glance at his friends, also close and smiled noting that Janet was mounted on Daniel, in the chair, in Carter's similar position. The two women seemed terrified and Daniel was also failing.

"We fight against the Goa'uld everyday and they are afraid of a horror movie" Jack thought.

At the end of the film, Jack tried to stretch but Sam's warm and soft body stopped him. She was finally asleep, comfortably installed in the comforting arms of her CO. Jack put his head on the headrest of the sofa and closed his eyes for a moment, while putting his feet on the coffee table.

When he opened his eyes, Janet and Daniel were watching him sleep, Sam in his arms, naturally.

"What?" Jack growled.

"Nothing, it's just that the vision of Catwoman and Indiana Jones sleeping on the couch is fun!" Daniel said.

"And I have immortalized this moment!" Janet said, pointing to a camera in her hand.

Sam moaned and snuggled closer into the Colonel's arms. Jack pressed a little harder to reassure her and push her back to sleep. She seemed cold, despite the leather suit. Jack put a finger on his lips for silence.

Janet nodded and left with Daniel. When the couple were in the doctor's room, Sam opened her eyes.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes. Carter. You pretend to sleep well but I knew it wasn't true" Jack said, before kissing her forehead.

He then slipped to her tempting mouth and kissed Sam.

"I'm dying to know what lies beneath the costume" Jack was caressing the muscular body against him, looking for the zipper.

"Not here, sir ..." Sam moaned against his mouth.

She knew that if they continued to kiss feverishly, she would lose control.

Jack stood up, grabbed his keys and held out his hand to Sam. He pulled gently to help her getting to her feet and left the house, in favor of Sam's.

Janet was lying against Daniel, she stroked his chest when she heard the front door close softly.

"Do you think ...?" Daniel asked.

"Given Sam's costume, he would be unable to resist!" Janet chuckled.

She kissed her lover and wished that Captain-Catwoman will share a good night with her own Colonel-archaeologist.

**THE END**


End file.
